Battle Royale: American Class 1
by MrSpielberg2
Summary: At the dawn of the millennium, the Japanese nation collapsed. The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the Millennium Reform Act, forcing classes of 9th grade students to fight to the death. Now, it's come to America.
1. 1

Prologue

At the dawn of the millennium, the Japanese nation collapsed. The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the Millennium Reform Act. The act allowed the Japanese government to pick a ninth grade class of students and put them on an island to fight each other until only one remained. This went on for almost 100 years before the U.S. government decided to get involved.

The U.S. launched on attack on the Japanese, which resulted the Japanese counter attack, destroying Washington D.C., and putting the U.S. in a panic. After the attack, the Japanese warned to U.S. not to get involved with the Japanese again. In order to show the U.S. that they had no power over the Japanese, they decided to hold a new version of their program. Battle Royale Survival Program: American Class 1.

1

Nathan Dobson (Boy #6) opened his eyes and looked around. His head hurt and couldn't remember anything of what had happened. His vision was blurred due to the absence of his glasses. When he realized he was missing them he panicked and slid his hands around on the floor trying to find them. Nathan began sweating. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't find his glasses. He checked his pants and sure enough, in the front-left pocket of his jeans was his glasses. He let out a sigh of relief as he placed them on his face. His eyes widened as he now saw the bodies in the large unfamiliar classroom.

Nathan was 14 and in the 9th grade. He was plump, had glasses and semi-long brownish-red hair. He wasn't very popular at school and kept to himself most of the time. He didn't interact with his classmates much but he knew them well enough to know it was them all around him. "Holy crap" he said out loud as he realized all the bodies around him. "Are they dead?" he thought." He heard a groan and turned to see what it was.

Pauline Frost (Girl #6) tried to raise her body, and sat upright on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

"Well I guess they're not dead", Nathan thought. Pauline had long blonde hair, a thin body and had a beautiful face and voice. He stared at her with a dazed look. He wanted to call out to her, but he was embarrassed. He had never talked to her in his life. "What the hell is she doing here? Where the hell are we?" He looked around and realized not all the bodies belonged to his classmates. He saw a girl with many piercings and long red hair that he didn't know, and another girl, which he thought was cute, who had dirty-blonde hair and was wearing an incredibly short skirt. He also saw a girl who had a resemblance to another student in the class, but he couldn't think of whom.

Suddenly a door swung open and hit the wall very loudly causing Nathan to jump and the others to awaken. His classmates began to move and some let out groans.

"Good morning children!" said a man as he entered the room along with three other men. Nathan turned and looked at the grinning man. "C'mon, get up sleepy heads; you have a big few days ahead of you."

"Who is this guy?" Nathan thought. The man was tall, and heavily built. He had black hair and a very creepy smile. Eventually everyone in the room was sitting up with looks of confusion and some even said things like, "What the hell" or "Where are we".

"Now that you're awake, I'll introduce myself. My name is Kinpatsu Sakamochi." As he said this Nathan saw some heads turn out of the corner of his eye. Yamigo Hitoishi (Boy #11), Daigoro Mamoto (Boy #12) and Attushi Nakamura (Boy #14) were all staring with looks of disbelief. Shine Lung (Girl #11) gasped.

"Ha, it sounds like some of you know me; well anyway, let's get on with things. You've all been bad little boys and girls and so has your country. So, you guys need a little discipline, don't you think? Well that's why your country was just dying to participate in our little game we have. So, congratulations! Your class is the first to participate in our Battle Royale: American Class!!!"

Battle Royale. Nathan felt like his insides just exploded. He had heard of Battle Royale before. It was something in Japan, a competition where all the kids in a class had to kill each other until only one was left alive. He pinched himself hoping he wouldn't feel pain and he would realize he was dreaming. Unfortunately he felt the pain. "Damn I'm awake," he thought. "Maybe it's a joke. Of course, this must be some kind of prank. But then why were these people he didn't know here?"

Sakamochi spoke again. "Yes, now some of you may be confused because you don't go to school, but all of you are enrolled in, lets see." He glanced at some papers he was holding. "Yes, that's right. This says all of you should have been in Mr. Haynes' period five science class as of September, so whether you actually attend the class or not, you are signed up. Is there anyone who has not heard of the Battle Royale program?"

Nathan knew the question was pointless. Everyone knew about it. It was the reason why so many hated the Japanese at his school. They were treated like killers themselves even if they had never thought of harming anyone.

"Good, you all know about it. I'll go over the rules to refresh your memories. Now the point of the game is to kill. Doesn't that sound easy? Kill everyone except yourself, obviously. You have three days to get the job done or your collars will explode."

"Oh shit, the collars," Nathan thought. He reached up at his neck and realized it for the first time.

"Ya, they will also explode if you try to pull them off. And don't try to escape, that'll make them go boom too. Ok, your battleground is as usual, an island. The island we're on right now. If you remember you were all on your way to the aquarium, or at least those of you who go to school, those little delinquents here we had to drug and drag out of their homes. The rest of you we just got from the bus once our sleeping gas did its job. Well let's not get off-topic, about the island, it's divided into sections, you can see what I'm talking about once you get your map. Every 6 hours I will inform all of you about who has died and what sections of the island are danger zones. Danger zones are sections of the island that you cannot enter of your collar will explode. This keeps you from hiding in one spot throughout the game. Ok, you will all leave this room, go down the hall, down the stairs into the lobby, and out the front door, one by one. I will call you by your alphabetical number we have given you. Ok, now once you get to the lobby you will be given a daypack, which includes food, water, a flashlight, a map of the island, a marker and a random weapon. Weapons vary from knives to guns to anything you can cause some sort of damage. Oh ya, the land around the office building we're in will become a danger zone 20 minutes after the last person leaves, so get out fast. Any questions?"

Everyone was dumbstruck and frightened beyond belief. He himself was in shock. No one spoke a word they just stared at Sakamochi.

"Wow, I'm surprised. Ok then, you all better go out there and make everyone proud, fight hard! Let's start." Sakamochi glanced at the paper he was holding, "Boy #1, Richard Adams."

Richard Adams stood up and looked around at the others.

"Get your things and hurry! The door's right here if your lost."

Richard didn't have anything to grab, he just ran out the door.

Sakamochi grinned. "So the game begins…"

42 Students Remaining   



	2. 2

2

"Girl #1, Jessica Adam," Sakamochi called out. Jessica was 5'11, thin, had brownish-blonde hair. She was a popular girl in school, had many friends, and was liked by many boys. Her school was pretty dull due to the lack of attendance. All 9th graders took English, math, Life Science, health, and got to pick between basketball, tennis, or track or Marching Band for physical education credit. Also they got to pick from band, choir, or computers; not the fun classes like web page or computer science, just plain boring computers. She had chosen Track and Choir for her electives.

Jessica was dubstruck. She was still trying to figure out how her class could have picked for this. _Why didn't anyone ask that? Were they just too scared to speak up?_

"Hurry up, everyone's waiting for you Jessica" Sakamochi said.

"Um, Mr. Sakamochi, why was our class picked for this?" Jessica said as everyone stared at her.

Sakamochi gave the same eerie smile. "You see, your government tried to stop our game, and as you can see, they failed. Now we are just showing America how much fun our game really is. But your class in particular, that was chosen by lottery. Now hurry along."

"What do you mean we tried to stop your game," Attushi Nakamura interrupted.

Sakamochi's smile faded revealing his frighteningly intimidating face. He stared at Attushi for a moment, and Attushi stared back with an almost as equally as intimidating face. Sakamochi sighed as he glanced at the floor, then he looked back up and opened his mouth. "It would be a waste of time for me to explain right now."

The entire class was silent. Everyone was anxious to know now that it had been brought up. _Was he hiding something?_

"Now, where was I?" Sakamochi said. His semi-sarcastic happy tone resurfaced as if nothing was ever mentioned. "Oh yes, Jessica you must be on your way now."

It took a moment to soak in, then Jessica realized what he just told her. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Now, Boy #2, Aaron Baines." Aaron was 6'1, he had short blonde hair and was built. Aaron was in the choir and popular as most choir kids were. He stood and walked out the door.

"Girl #2, Abigail Crabtree." Abigail, or Abby as her parents called her, was 5'7, had black hair to her chin, braces, and was of average weight. Abigail had no real friends; she didn't socialize with others and hardly ever talked. She was made fun of by other students and hated them for that. She stood and left the room.

"Boy #3, Jack Baxter." Jack was the tallest in the class at 6'4. He had semi-long, semi-curly black hair. It was best described as just a mess of black on his head. He was big. Not fat, not muscular, just big. He stood and walked out of the room.

"Girl #3, Kate Darko." Kate was a strange girl. She was 5'8, had red hair, and a mouthful of braces. She stood up and had a smile on her face almost as creepy as Sakamochi. She looked at the floor still and walked out.

"Now that's the spirit! Boy #4, Scott Berman." Scott was 5'9, had brown hair up to his eyes, and was a nice guy. He had many friends, two of which were his best friends, James Wessel (Boy #20) and Chris Yu (Boy #21). They were always together and were even called "The Three Stooges" by other students. Scott got up and walked out of the room.

"Girl #4, Samantha Davis." Samantha was 5'1, had long curly brown hair and a great personality. She had many friends and was a funny person. She mainly hung out with Ani Halajian (Girl #7) and "The Three Stooges". She got up with the same look almost everyone had. It was a look that is hard to describe; a mixture or confusion, fear, and a little bit of disbelief. She looked at her friends. James opened his mouth to say something but couldn't speak. She gave a look implying "it's OK" and turned to leave the room.

"Boy #5, Michael Dixon." Michael was 6'0, had chin length dark red hair, and strange eyes. One was blue, and one was green. He looked older than the other students. He silently stood with a calm look and began to walk out of the room, when Sakamochi stopped him. "Michael, do you know this girl is?" he said, pointing to a girl who no one had seen before.

Nathan then remembered he couldn't decide who the girl looked like. _OOOOOHHHHHH, she looks like Michael! Why couldn't I think of him?_

Michael took a quick look and then relied, "No."

"Well, this young lady here was a pain to get. We had to find where she was. You see, according to our records, she was signed up for your school, and a school in Japan. At first we weren't going to even bother with her, but we decided the class wouldn't be complete without her. So we located her and brought her all the way here, just to play with you."

"And why do I care?"

"This young lady is your sister, aren't you Brianna?"

The girl just stared. She had been in a state of shock ever since Sakamochi called Michael's name. She wanted to say something but Michael began speaking again.

"I don't have a sister, I don't have any family," Michael said. Then he turned and walked out.

"I was just trying to create one of those dramatic family reunions, oh well. Girl #5, Brianna Dixon." Brianna was 5'3, had long brown hair and was very pretty. She stood up and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Every student was confused. _Who the hell is she?_

"Boy #6, Nathan Dobson"

Nathan turned. _Shit, it's my turn._ He stood up and walked out of the room.

He was now in a long hallway. He kept walking and looking around. The hallway had many doors and he saw a sign that read "stairs" at the end of the hall. He entered and walked down about 3 flights of stairs before reaching the lobby. A man in a military uniform handed him a bag and pointed at the large exit. The bag was heavy. He carried it and walked out.

He looked around once he was outside. _What do I do know?_ He started walking. _My bag!_ He stopped behind a rock and opened his bag. Then he saw what was so heavy. Inside his daypack was a metal pole attached to a large spiky ball about 8 inches in diameter by a chain. He reached for it and held it in his hands. Then he felt a searing pain as something dug into his neck.

He screamed and turned to see what hit him. Standing about 15 feet from him was Kate Darko. She had a devilish smile and Nathan instantly knew she was the attacker. He screamed again as she rushed towards him. She pushed him over and he fell face first into the dirt. He couldn't breath. He panicked and tried to get up, but he couldn't. The last thing he felt was a pain in his left temple, and then he lied there lifeless.

Kate reached over to pull her ninja stars out of Nathan's head and neck. _No one shall beat me! _ She heard rustling and turned to see what the noise was. Suddenly something was jammed in her left cheek. She screamed as in tore through the skin. She rolled over on the floor face up next to Nathan's corpse and dropped her ninja stars. She felt so stupid for letting her guard down. She looked up and saw her attacker. She reached for his throat and then remembered she had the ninja stars. She turned and reached for them but they weren't next to her wear she left them. She felt a wave of panic flow through her. She jumped up and ran at the attacker. She lunged out at him and fell on top of him. She saw the fear in his face and smiled. He pushed her off and ran to Nathan's bag. Kate got up again and ran at him screaming. Then she felt the mace that once belonged to Nathan, hit and crush the right side of her skull.

Scott Berman stood over the bodies of Kate Darko and Nathan Dobson. He clutched a pen (his weapon) in one hand, and the mace in his other. He stared down at them. He looked at Nathan's body and then at the murderer, Kate. _That sick bitch._ He grabbed their daypacks and started running, his eyes were beginning to tear.

40 Students Remaining 


End file.
